


A hand to hold

by Qwerty1



Series: The Rose Tyler adventures [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending tho, a bit sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler has been throught a lot in her 19 years. She's traveled in time, faced Daleks and Cybermen and even jumped through the walls between the universes. She's now a trained Torchwood agent, able to handle almost every crisis situation.</p><p>Sadly, her alien boyfriend leaving her in a parallel world with the human version of himself doesn't add to those situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hand to hold

"So, you've got all of his memories? All of them?"  
The Doctor stands in the doorway of my room, watching me as I sit down on my bed. It feels really wierd thinking about him as the Doctor. In a way, he's not HIM. Not really.

He takes a few steps into the room, giving me a quick nod.  
"Yup, all of them."  
I close my eyes, thinking about something to say.  
"What about the first time we met?" I say finally.  
Opening my eyes again, I see he's got a bright smile on his face.  
"Oh, how could I ever forget? I'd just made a trap for the Living Plastic. But, I didn't realize you'd appear. How could I? Anyways, the dummys attacked you and I had to save you. So I grabbed your hand, and I whispered 'run'. And we ran..."

"You're right, that's what happened", I say, smiling.  
My words pull him out of his daydream. He takes a few steps closer to me, his eyes never leaving me. He stands like that for a moment, before speaking again:  
"I remember everything, like I said. I remember the first time you met a Dalek. I remember the heart breaking pain of the times I thought I was going to lose you. I-"  
"Stop it! That wasn't you, that was HIM! I've traveled with him for ages, you just entered my life a few days ago. The man I love left me on a beach with someone he claims is a clone of him, can you even understand that!?"  
"Rose, I'm still him! The same memories, the same thoughts, the same-"  
"No!"  
"Rose..."  
"Please just leave! I... I need some time to think, okay?"

He does as I says.

 

There's a knock on the door. I roll over, ready to shout at the Doctor if that's what it takes for him to leave me alone. It's not him though, it's my mum.

She enters my room without waiting for an invitation, kneeling next to my bed. I let out a groan.  
"What do you want?"  
She sits down on the side of my bed.  
"Sweetheart, listen to me. I don't know how different he is from the Doctor - the other Doctor - but I can tell you he only wants you to have the best and to be happy. In that way, they are exactly the same."  
"I know mum, that's what he keeps telling me. It's just... Urgh, I don't even know. It's like there's a part of him missing and I need to get to know him again", I whisper, my voice shaking.

She shakes her head softly.  
"I don't think so. Rose, he was born from the Doctors cells. They've got the same DNA."  
"Really, they do? Mum, he's not even a Timelord! I don't know what he is, I don't know if he knows me!"  
She lets out a long sight, laying down next to me and giving me a hug. 

"Rose Tyler, you listen to me. He might just be a copy or a clone or whatever, but he adores you and he only wants you to be happy. You might not see it, but I do. The way he looks at you... He loves you! He's got all the Doctors memories and feelings, and he loves you!"  
I close my eyes, trying not to cry.

 

I have no idea what time it is when I wake up. I sit on the edge of the bed, rubbing my still half closed eyes. It feels like I've been asleep for days.

After having a quick shower, I enter the kitchen. The Doctor is sitting by the kitchen table, starring at the sandwich on the plate in front of him. When he notices my presence his face lights up.

"You're awake!" he exclaims happily.  
"Yea, I guess."  
I grab a bowl and a box of cereal before sitting down across from him, preparing my breakfast. He never takes his eyes of me, just keeps looking a me. After a moment, I break the silence:

"Where's my mum?"  
"She and Pete went shopping", he replies.  
I nod, concentrating on mixing my cereal with the milk. This time, he breaks the silence:  
"You want some tea?"  
"You don't even know how I want my tea", I protest.  
He gives me a smile.  
"Of course I do!"

A few minutes later, he puts the cup of hot tea in front of me.  
"Thank you", I murmur.  
He returns to his seat without a word. I stare down at my tea, waiting for it to cool down enough for me to be able to drink it without burning my tounge. 

When I do take a small sip, I'm suprised to see that the tea is perfect.

 

When you've faced an army of Daleks, walking home in the dark really isn't a big deal. There's a 40 minutes walk from Torchwood to our house, 30 if you walk quickly. I pull my jacket tighter around my body and suddenly realize I'm being followed.

I stay still, taking a few deep breaths and listening to the footsteps coming towards me. When they get close enough I turn around, ready to fight whoever's been walking behind me for the last minutes. Sadly, I wasn't prepared for said person to press a damp cloth again my mouth. I do my best not to panic and instead tries to kick the persons leg, knowing the drug will knock me out in less than a minute. 

Despite all my Torchwood training, the staying-calm-tactic doesn't work. I'm starting to feel dizzy and my body is getting weak. 

The world goes black.

 

 

When I wake up, my head hurts. I try to sit up, only to realize my hands and feet are cuffed to the table I'm laying on. I look around, trying to figure out where I am. It looks like some kind of basement, stone walls and no other furniture than the table. I bite my lip, telling myself to take slow breaths. I'll be okay. I hope...

I turn my face towards the wodden door when I notice it's being opened. The person entering the room is wearing a rain coat as big as a tent and the capuche covers his face so I can't see it. They quickly look the door behind them, before turning towards me.

"Who are you? And where the hell am I?" I breath.  
The person walks closer to me, throwing the rain coat of the floor next to them. It's a woman a few years older than me, long black hair and eyes almost in the same color. 

She gives me an evil smile.  
"Ah, Rose Tyler. I can't say it's not nice to meet you, haha. I've heard a lot about you and your work at Torchwood."  
I let out a gasp.  
"This is about TORCHWOOD!? Of course it is, you expect me to give you information."  
She lets out a small laugh.  
"You really are smarter then you look. I can see what he sees in you."  
I'm about to ask her who she's talking about, but I fear I already know the answer.

"The Doctor!" I hiss.  
"Aww, you care about him? What a loyal little companion. That's to bad, he's just a clone in this world. I'm not intrested in him though, I wanna talk about YOU."  
"What about me!?" I almost yell.  
Her hand collides with my left cheek, making me yelp.  
"I do not tolerate that, miss Tyler."  
"Then maybe you should've thought about that before you kidnapped me and strapped me to a table..."

Another slap, this time on my right cheek. I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry! I'm Torchwoods most preeminent agent, by now they'll have armys looking for me.

That thought makes me smile.

"I'm talking to you!" the woman hisses, pulling me from my thoughts.  
I take a deep breath, closing my eyes. It's okay Rose, they'll be here any minute now, I tell myself.  
"What were you saying then?" I breath, trying to sound as brave as possible.  
It doesn't work that well. She walks closer to the table, studying my face carefully.  
"I asked you... To tell me about Torchwood", she says, voice so calm it's almost scary.  
I shake my head.  
"I won't do that!"  
She gives me a smirk.  
"Oh really? You know, I've heard about this intresting thing the indians does: they cut out the victims heart, but without killing then. That way, they can w-"

She's interrupted by a faint, buzzing sound. It sounds a bit like a sonic- No, I'm just imagening things. Why would he come look for me?

The buzzing stops and the wodden door is kicked open. I swear I feel my heart skip a beat the second the Doctor enters the basement. He's holding his sonic screwdriver in front of him like a weapon, an expression on his face I'm unable to read. 

"Rose, you're alive! Are you hurt in any way?" he asks me, voice shaking.  
I open my mouth to reply, but the woman interrupts me:  
"You came to get her? Sorry Romeo, you're too late!"  
He ignores her completely, pointing the screwdriver at the table I'm cuffed onto and presses the button. The cuffs around my hands and feet unlocks with a click. I quickly pushes myself up from the table, standing on my now unstable legs. I feel so happy I don't know what to do! 

That is, until the woman pulls out a gun from somewhere in the room and shoots him twice in the shoulder. I let out a scream, throwing myself forward. He falls to his knees, his eyes meeting mine for a split second.  
"NO! What have you done!?" I yell.

The next second, what looks like a military group storms through the door. It's Torchwood agents! They start yelling for the woman to get on the floor face down, wich she does. The room is spinning, all I can really see is the Doctor. He's laying on his side on the stone floor, a few agents trying to get him to roll over to his back. He hisses in pain, a woman speaking softly to him.

It takes another few minutes for me to actually realize that he's not going to regenerate. Not in this body, he's only part Timelord. I start running towards him, but someone grabs me from behind.  
"Agent Tyler, I'll need you to calm down now. We'll help you're friend, but you being safe is still our number one priority."  
I turn around, feeling like I might start crying as I look into Jakes eyes.  
"You have to get him to safety, do you understand?" I breath, my voice shaking.  
"Of course", he replies with a small smile.

 

"Can I see him yet?" I ask the nurse anxiously.  
She gives me a calming smile.  
"I'm pretty sure he's still asleep, but if you're quiet you can come into his room", she replies.  
"Thank you", I whisper.

He's not asleep when I enter his room. He's laying on his back, starring up into the ceiling. His entire left arm is covered in a thick layer of bandage. I walk closer to his bed.  
"Doctor?" I ask quietly.  
He focuses his eyes on me, smiling.  
"You okay?"  
I shake my head.  
"I think I would be the one asking you that question. You got shot!"  
"Nah, I'll be alright. You don't need to worry about me, Rose Tyler."  
My fear and anxiety is suddenly replaced with anger. 

"Why did you do that? Why!? You can't regenerate, do you understand that!? Not in this body! If you die you die, game over!"  
He closes his eyes again, breathing in sharply through his nose.  
"Yes, I do know that. One heart, one life and all that. But, the truth is, I was so worried about you and the fear of losing you again scared me to death. You could've been dead by now, Rose! Dead! That woman is one of Torchwoods most wanted, whatever she was thinking it wasn't a good thing!"

I slowly take a few steps towards the hospital bed, letting the information sink in.  
"You were w-worried about me?"  
He gives me a nod.  
"Of course I care about you! Why wouldn't I? You're the most brilliant person I've met, and I've lived over 900 years. You're beatiful, smart, kind and at the same time brave. And even if you get scared, you push the fear away. That's what real bravery is."

I can't stop the tears running down my cheeks, even if I try. He gives me a concerned look.  
"I'm so sorry", I breath in a shaky voice.  
"About what? Rose, what's wrong? Come here, tell me please."  
I hesitate for a moment before slowly sitting down on the side of the bed. He takes my hand in his, stroking his fingers over the skin.  
"I'm sorry for everything I said. I'm sorry for calling you a clone and a copy, and I'm sorry for pushing you away. I was just scared."

My shoulders shake as I start sobbing. He wraps his free arm around me, pulling me down so I'm laying next to him. I curl into a ball and press myself as close to him as I possibly can. He kisses my forehead.  
"You saved my life", I whisper.  
He gives me a loving smile.  
"Of course, I love you."  
"I love you more", I protest.  
He shakes his head, smiling. 

That's how the nurse finds us 20 minutes later: curled together so close I bet she can't tell wich bodypart belongs to who. She politetely tells me she'll need to do some quick tests and asks me if I can move from the bed for a moment. I'm just about to stand up when the Doctor hugs me really close to his chest, hissing something about the fact that he'll never let me out of his sight again. 

He doesn't let go until I've kissed him, promising I'll be sitting in the chair right next to the bed.


End file.
